forum_dessinefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Grinny Manyform
Arrivé en février 2013 sous la forme d'un gusse en blouse, il arbore alors simplement le pseudo de "Grinny". En plus de sa blouse, ses autres signes disctinctifs sont sa chevelure grise et ses pupilles blanches, qui soulèvent à l'époque bien des questions: "Grinny, je suis TRÈS déçu, irl tu n'as pas les cheveux gris" - Stroff. A ce moment, Le Forum Dessiné attire beaucoup par le bouche à oreille, Grinny doit sa venue à Ninkath et Athanase, qui eux-même sont arrivés sous les encouragements de Le Doc (Génération SVJ), enfin "Du Doc", si vous préférez... Sur "Bienvenue aux nouveaux", il est accueilli par Moonlight, Ninkath et Athanase. Comme tout lubien, son accueil est un fait marquant pour lui, mais il regrette encore aujourd'hui d'avoir été trop intimidé pour y répondre. 2013 - Le goût de l'aventure (suicidaire) Nous sommes au lendemain du phénomène "Prophecy", la communauté mise alors beaucoup sur les productions de l'usine à histoires, espérant faire germer une narration de la même ampleur. Le premier topic auquel Grinny participe est une histoire d'influence post-apocalyptique, "La Chute". Cette dernière est l'objet de bien des attentes, mais n'obtiendra pas un succès équivalent à "Prophecy". L'échange que Grinny a avec une puce géante inventée par Athanase marquera longtemps ses premiers pas. Au point qu'il se retrouve affublé du qualificatif de "dresseur de puces" dans le jeu vidéo collectif "Rose in the Woods" réalisé pour les 5 ans du forum (octobre 2013). Il y croise également la lubienne Vaëll (anciennement Vaëll973). Autre point notable, Il est alors affublé d'un scalpel. Durant l'été 2013, Grinny participe à l'histoire "De Capes et de Crocs", qui est un "fan-topic" hommage à la série de bandes dessinées du même nom. Oui, parce que camoufler les hommages c'est "mainstream", voyez vous. Il y fait entre autre la rencontre des lubiens Djoule, Sarena, Apollodoros , Morémuse et Yazzup. C'est dans ce topic que sa relation avec Vaëll apparaît pour la première fois être de nature profondément conflictuelle. Parmi les autres topics qui suivirent la même année, on peut citer "Le topic mafieux", dans lequel Grinny rencontre Quasar (L'actuel Oxylos), et prétend être son fils. Sa première arène est "Ouija es-tu là?", avec Yazzup, Camille, SeeZuka et Apollodoros. Dernier gros topic histoire de cette année: "Game of Lubies", qui surfe sur la vague "Game of Thrones". Parmis les autres participants: Apollodoros - Trystan - Plancton - Coynino - Elykk (liste non exhaustive)... 2014 - Parce qu'avoir plusieurs avatars, c'est plus sympa En ce début d'année 2014, sa rencontre avec Plancton signe l'arrivée d'un nouvel avatar. Grinny ingurgite en effet une potion de métamorphose donnée par Plancton-vieille-sorcière-dégueulasse et se transforme en Grinouille, tout d'abord surnommée "Froggy". En mars 2014, Grinouille, qui se prend pour un prince charmant (il n'a pas tort), embrasse Axel le dragon violet (Voir le topic des "Faux nouveaux"). Ainsi naît Dragrinny. Ce dernier se retrouve rapidement à jouer un rôle prépondérant dans un topic d'un genre nouveau, l'Arène géante en temps limité: "[Temps limité La bataille de l'oeuf bleu]". Sous l'influence de la mode de l'arène géante, naît "Le chant des abysses" (avril-mai 2014). Son principe: Une histoire qui, à la différence d'un topic à histoire classique, repose sur un "casting" préalable, ouvert à tous. Une fois le "casting" passé, l'histoire fonctionne comme une arène fermée, avec un maître du jeu (ici Plancton) qui intervient ponctuellement afin de guider/ponctuer la narration. Grinny y incarne un prêtre à la limite du fanatisme, parce que les bûchers, c'est marrant. Sa pire ennemie est alors Pilipili (il a du mal avec les sorcières en général, à ce moment). En juillet 2014, les avatars de Grinny sont si nombreux (Grinny, Liliputigrinny, Grinouille, Dragrinny, Grinoiseau et le pingouin random) que le topic "Au café des avatars" ouvre afin de parler de ses problèmes de personnalités. Le mythe du métamorphe fait alors son apparition et lui collera fortement à la peau. A partir de la période de Halloween, après le projet collectif des "cartes à collectionner chocogrenouille" (Organisateurs: Trystan, et Evarin au code), le forum surf soudainement dans l'univers étendu "Harry Potter", le topic "Hawkward - Teaching institute for wizards" ouvre. Il fait sensation au point que l'on regroupe aujourd'hui les lubiens arrivés en 2014 sous l'appellation "génération Hawkward" (voir emblème ci-contre). Consulter la page Wikia sur l'univers Hawkward Comme dans le "Chant des abysses", un "casting" est ouvert dans les coulisses (2014 - 2015) afin de construire l'équipe pédagogique de l'école des sorciers. Grinny y trouve un poste de professeur de métamorphose, ainsi que son nom de famille, "Manyform" (gracieuseté Trystan). Il est également le responsable de la maison "Canichor", l'une des quatre maisons parmi "Grafyplume", "Marcatruffe" et "Syflézard". A la fin de la série de topics sur la promotion 2014 de Hawkward, un gros accident de type collision planétaire survient, et une partie du corps enseignant est mise en cause (voir la revue de presse: 1 - 2). Grinny Manyform, quant à lui, se retrouvera inculpé pour de tragiques évènements antérieurs. Cette inculpation donnera lieu au topic qui suit: "Ace Attorney: Lubian Lawyer" (2015) 2015 - How to become a bad, bad guy Le topic Ace Attorney: Lubian Lawyer(Février 2015) a lieu dans la mégapole Lubicity et raconte le procès de Grinny Manyform, inculpé d'homicide sur la personne de la directrice de Hawkward (interprétée par Milou), vu que c'est plus grave qu'un accident planétaire, je dis ça, je dis rien. Le juge est incarné par Balthazarn , le procureur par Apollodoros de l'Apocalyspe, reconverti dans le droit depuis Hawkward, le legiste est Victor Ionaskov (OC de Nyarlah), l'inspecteur est Trystan Viridem (ancien professeur de soin des créatures magiques) et lea journaliste est Thlaspi. Manyform, en pleine crise aigüe de polymorphisme, y est défendu par son avocate Vaëll Kitab, elle aussi installée en ville et reconvertie. A la fin de ce topic, Manyform est incarcéré dans la prison de Lubicity, de laquelle il parvient à s'évader. En hors-champs, Il vole alors un yacht à des moldus en leur lançant le sort "Oubliette", et s'y cache. Voir également sa fiche (dead link, sorry) dans l'univers de Lubicity. Cérémonies des lubicésars 2015 (Mai 2015). Grinny remporte le prix du meilleur roleplay multi-avatars, affirmant sa posture de roi des métamorphes. Manyform continu de créer de nouveaux personnages, mais un glissement se fait dans la manière de jouer. Ses personnages ne sont plus vraiment des avatars, parce qu'à aucun moment ils ne parlent pour l'auteur. En plus il est établi depuis belle lurette qu'il peut être au même moment à plusieurs endroits sous plusieurs forme différentes, alors bon, à un moment faut arrêter le bullshit, hein, le "polymorphisme" ça va bien 5 minutes. Le plus représentatif de cette transition, à cette époque, est Mirbault, un grumpy cat parlant né dans le topic "1789" et inspiré du personnage historique, Honoré-Gabriel Riqueti de Mirabeau. Mirbault continuera de prendre ses marques sur le forum en incarnant et devenant "Maigret Mirbault", un professeur d'enchantements, inspiré de "Alastor Maugrey" (voir l'univers "Harry Potter"), dans la promotion 2015 de Hawkward (Septembre-novembre 2015). Ce passage des personnages d'un univers à un autre, d'une diégèse à une autre, participera à la naissance et à la définition du statut d'OC (terme emprunté à l'anglais pour "Original Character") sur le Forum Dessiné. Il est bien sûr entendu que le mot "OC" était utilisé bien avant sur internet, mais sur le Forum Dessiné on a fini par lui conférer un sens propre. 2016 - Des OCs pour mieux se cacher Pour survivre dans Lubicity, Grinny Manyform accepte de nombreux petits boulots. Comme par exemple une mission qui lui est confiée par le médecin légiste Victor Ionaskov (OC de Nyarlah), dans l'"Aventure fantastique intérieure" (Février 2016). Mi-2016, naît le topic "Loot the monster", dans un univers roleplay médiéval fantastique (Donjons et dragons, le donjon de Naheulbeuk...). Grinny crée un OC pour participer à ce topic: Driss Doyourden, une prêtresse de la nature spécialisée dans le soin. Elle s'y lie avec Krom (OC de JohnWire), ainsi qu'avec ses autres compagnons d'aventure (Sodark, Mazarini, Bakaman, Tach'D, Svein...). D'abord utilisée en dehors de son topic natif afin de créer de l'animation (Voir le topic "Les archives"), celle-ci deviendra par la suite avatar stagiaire, notamment durant la campagne de financement participatif (Ulule) pour la refonte 2017 du Forum Dessiné. 2017 - Monter sa start-up en 10 leçons Intrigué par cette prolifération de personnages, Yazzup (Actuel Patafix) a une idée brillante, qu'il s'empresse de divulguer à Manyform: Se servir des OCs comme esclaves pour les avatars, à l'intérieur d'un parc dédié à la concrétisation de tous leurs fantasmes (Coucou Westworld). Le topic O.C.W. (Original Character World) est ainsi créé, et les deux larons deviennent collègues. Logo de l'entreprise O.C.W (ci-contre) (source) Consulter la page Wikia sur O.C.W L'entreprise fera malheureusement faillite suite à une catastrophe de type explosion, du fait de malversations de type vengeresses de la part d'un OC de Plancton, dénommé "K4l1", "Kali", ou encore "huuuge bitch", au choix. En même temps Driss n'avait qu'à pas faire exploser les archives (Voir le topic "Les archives") et ainsi pourrir ses plans, bien fait pour sa gueule. D'un autre côté, oui et non, parce que Driss, elle en était prisonnière de O.C.W. Au final c'est surtout Yazzup et Manyform que ça a fait chier, bin oui, le chômage, toussa. Ces évènements l'ont donc libérée, Driss. Et à partir de là, elle a commencé à se poser tout pleins de questions sur sa place dans ce drôle de monde. Du style "si je suis un OC et que je suis contrôlé par un auteur, est-ce que j'ai un libre arbitre?", et aussi "Pourquoi les OCs sont-ils moins bien traités que les avatars?" - Même si ce dernier postulat n'est pas forcément vrai, mais c'est ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête à ce moment-ci. Et c'est là qu'arriva un topic qui fut le pivot, le point de bascule de son idéologie: "Elections despotentielles", auquel elle se présenta en tant que candidate, avec un discours fort, tranché, identitariste et profondément "anti-avateurs" (Mot valise pour désigner les auteurs qui s'expriment et ressentent directement à travers leurs avatars) (voir programme ci-dessous) (source) Fort heureusement, elle perdit les élections (de très loin), et un pouvoir bien plus sain se mit en place au travers du grand vainqueur, le leader Oxylos, et des topics "Goulag autogéré" et "Le bar à jazz pas suspect". De plus, peu après, elle réalisera qu'elle est enceinte (voir condensé tumblr), ce qui lui fera abandonner toute ambition politique à terme -ce passage ne questionnant absolument pas la misogynie de l'auteur, c'est faux-. L'identité du père restera un mystère durant toute la gestation, les suspects principaux étant ADJ et Krom (OC de JohnWire). Il s'ensuit des décisions chaotiques de Manyform, en perte totale de contrôle sur son OC. Il aura toujours été un piètre manager, mais sur cette période, franchement, le pompon! Par exemple, il décide d'utiliser le mystère autour de l'origine de la gestation de Driss comme moyen de pression et la kidnappe (voir topics "La résolution de Krom" et "Serveur estival minecraft lubien"). Krom et Urashi s'allient pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Grinny et sauver Driss (Voir l'arène "Briser le 4ème mur"). Ils dérobent également sa baguette magique et sa tablette de contrôle des OCs développée chez O.C.W. Toutefois l'intervention ne se déroule pas exactement comme prévue, et Driss se retrouve transitoirement pokélubianisée. Néanmoins libérée, Driss cherche un moyen d'élever le petit auquel elle ne va pas tarder à donner naissance, notamment en s'informant dans une grande bibliothèque nocturne. La nature de l'ouvrage qu'elle consulte est quelque peu incongrue, "Comment élever un reptile, par le professeur Trystan Viridem". De plus un oeuf sort soudainement de sa toison, l'impromptitude est présente. Cet oeuf éclôt dans l'arène "Road Trip", où Driss fuit la zone d'activité principale du forum, s'éloignant le plus possible de Manyform, en compagnie de gens de confiance: Vaëll, Milou et Trystan. Cependant l'intrusion d'un auto-stoppeur malotru, Plancton, sème le trouble et abouti à la perte du nouveau-né. Celui-ci est retrouvé peu après par La Fleur Ailée, qui le restitue à ses DEUX parents: ADJ et Driss. This, my boyz, is a main plot-twist. Le personnage à caractère partagé, Asklépia Doyourden est né. Evidemment, Manyform en profite pour se faire un peu de pub dans le topic "Baby Boom", ça tourne mal pour lui car les lubiens n'apprécient pas du tout ses agissements. Driss comprend aussitôt que son enfant ne sera jamais en sécurité nul part avec un tel fou furieux et sa clique. Ayant très mal digéré la leçon que la communauté lui a donné, Manyform décide de re-kidnapper Driss afin de totalement la transformer, la rendre méconnaissable et tout autant méprisable, haïssable que lui, dans le topic "descente dans les profondeurs". Cette descente est aussi physique que figurée. Il se sert des vestiges souterrains d'O.C.W. pour transformer Driss en chouette. Il est aidé dans cette tâche par Marguerite Mirbault et une intelligence artificielle, "Jarvice". Comme d'habitude, tout fucked-up. Manyform est réduit en bouilli, de la lave en provenance des voisins du haut crame tout et l'IA Jarvice se réfugie dans le nouveau corps de Driss. De derniers employés fidèles, les blattes (OCs de Prunelle) réaniment finalement Manyform à l'aide d'un caisson de création d'OCs. Ce dernier prend alors conscience de sa condition d'OC, et que l'entité qui incarne l'auteur sur le forum, l'avatar, ce n'est plus lui. L'avatar, aujourd'hui, ça pourrait bien être quelqu'un d'autre... 2018 - Suicide par OC assisté Manyform déprime, c'est encore pire qu'avant sa start-up O.C.W. Il est toujours au chômage, son yacht a été détruit à coups de missiles intercontinentaux par les communistes après les despotentielles, sa baguette et sa tablette ont été volées, sa condition même d'avatar est spoliée... Tout ce qui lui reste c'est un pauvre clébard vert... Mais il est où d'ailleurs? (La suite dans le topic "Du vin dans le caniveau"). Malheureusement pour lui, Johnny Wire, un ancien ingénieur de sa boite ourdi un complot contre lui (Voir les topics "Du vin dans le caniveau" et "Enquête à Citropia"). Ce dernier reconstruit une version de Driss Doyourden à partir de morceau de Hadrissh et de la v1 de Driss. A nouveau fonctionnelle, elle parvient alors à tuer Manyform. Evolution de Grinny Manyform (2013-2014)(2013-2018) En parallèle de cela, [http://www.forum-dessine.fr/auteurs/w W'''], devenu mécène de Manyform, met la main sur la dernière machine à concevoir et réparer des OCs. Il va la rétro-ingéniérer et s'en servir à ses propres fin. Pour des raisons mystérieuses, il se met à produire des copies de Manyform qu'il essaye de rendre les plus fidèles possibles. A la fin du topic "O.C.X files saison 2", on apprend que Driss Doyourden est parvenue jusqu'aux laboratoires de W, situés sous l'ancien goulag post-despotentielles, pour finalement l'aider à recopier au mieux Manyform. Leurs intentions ont l'air de converger. Glamoura Péripathe et Dragrinny sont également de la partie. '''2019 - Une chèvre pour héritage Dans "O.C.X files: La vérité est ailleurs", [http://fr.forum-dessine.wikia.com/wiki/Marguerite_Mirbault Marguerite Mirbault], Betty Blatte, l'agent B, l'agent V et Johnny Wire s'allient pour enquêter sur les origines et les intentions de ce W. Au terme de cette aventure improbable, ils parviennent à vaincre et défaire W, qui disparaît (Voir le projet des 10 ans - bande dessinée "voyage en Sibérie"). Driss a alors le champs libre et devient la nouvelle PDG de O.C.W. Par la suite, en novembre 2018, la copie de Manyform, devenue un agent-marionnette aux mains d'O.C.W et donc de Driss, est envoyée en mission à Cuba dans "A toda Cuba le gusta", afin de récupérer Grinouille, kidnappée par Balthazarn, afin d'étudier sa nature et de le cloner lui-aussi pour lancer une production industrielle de chocogrinouille dans ses usines agro-alimentaire Optaire Inc basées à... La Havane. Ça tourne mal. Une faille menant droit vers les Enfers et un tsunami sont de la partie. La situation profite à Grinouille qui échappe des mains de Balthazarn, mais sans tomber dans celles de Driss. En se rendant sur les lieux après la catastrophe, Driss ne trouve comme piste à creuser qu'un parapluie gravé au nom de "Orbelune". Elle manque toutefois encore de temps pour enquêter, recevant un message de Jan, l'anti de l'avatar Jing, et donc potentiel allié de choix dans sa croisade anti-avateurs. La rencontre a lieu dans le topic "La reine des mouches" (novembre 2018). Ce dernier, toujours équivoque et impalpable, finit par se contenter de lui signifier que sa fille Asklépia est toujours vivante, dans un taunt bien senti. L'allusion n'est pas de suite comprise, Glamoura et Blennorragie, connaissant la vérité et craignant pour la pérennité de l'organisation O.C.W., font tout pour le lui cacher. Néanmoins, le carburant pour le voyage n'est pas totalement gâché, puisque Driss retrouve d'une part Teth chez Jean-Terre, OC de Prunelle, qui tient le cimetière lubien, décors du topic, d'autre part Prunelle, jusqu'alors éprise de Grinouille, mais qui vient tout juste de donner son coeur à Sereil. Driss leur propose de venir avec elle traquer Grinouille, toujours en vadrouille on ne sait trop où. Cette traque sera laissée en suspens, visiblement infructueuse... Enfin, cela valait bien la peine d'essayer. Décidément cette Grinouille, une vraie savonnette. Ok j'ai rien dis. Alors qu'elle effectuait une autre mission de routine, la copie de Manyform se retrouve confrontée au visionnage de la mort de son original, chose pour laquelle sa conscience n'est pas programmée à faire face. Il tombe alors subitement en panne, en février 2019, en venant le réparer, Driss tombe, quant à elle, non pas en panne mais sur un dipneuste nommé "Orbelune", qui vit dans un mécha, je précise, ça peut servir. Curieux, ce dernier l'accompagne dans sa réparation, qui consiste à se rendre à l'intérieur de la tête du Manyform, dans une diégèse inspirée du film d'animation "Vice-Versa", lors du topic "Quartier cérébral". Ils s'y confrontent à Marguerite Mirbault, venue essayer d'aider ce Manyform copié à retrouver un libre arbitre, ce dernier envoyant parfois des sms à son ancienne collègue et amie, mécaniquement, dans un soubresaut de réminiscence (voir le topic "Au bord de la mer" pour Manyform, et "Entre deux aventures" pour Marguerite). Marguerite se fait pouyave par nos deux zigotos, et se retrouve piégée dans une dimension très ambivalente, elle est bien dans la merde, en gros (23HBD 2019 - Coulisses). Contre toute attente, Orbelune et Driss s'entendent super bien, finissant même par former un couple lors des Lovers Games (février 2019). Confrontation entre Morémuse et Manyform copié qui a pris conscience qu'il est un double. Morémuse se rend compte que ce double est lui aussi emprunt de violence, une énième voie sans issue, et le tue au moyen d'une droséra XXL ("Au revoir aux anciens" - Avril 2019). À la suite de quoi, Morémuse rejoins Orbelune et Driss à la fin du topic "23HBD2019-Coulisses" (Mai 2019) et c'est l'occasion pour elles de faire un point et de le mettre sur le i. Orbelune leur propose ensuite de prendre du recul et de partir en vacances, ce qu'il solutionne en leur faisant découvrir son chez lui, "L'Orbelab" ("Crafting dessiné" - Juin 2019). "La petite école" (pour Marguerite et Asklépia) "Bataille pour le mont"Catégorie:Lubien Catégorie:Personnages